This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A natural joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace the natural joint with a joint prosthesis. However, due to any number of reasons, a small portion of patients that undergo such orthopedic surgical procedures suffer from infections at the surgical site and generally around the implanted joint prosthesis. In order to eradicate or clear such an infection in a two-stage reimplantation, the implanted joint prosthesis is generally removed, the site is thoroughly debrided and washed, antibiotics are applied to the infected site until the infection is eliminated, and a new revision type joint prosthesis is then implanted during a subsequent orthopedic surgical procedure. Systemic antibiotics may also act as an adjunct to local antibiotic delivery. Another technique, more popular in Europe, is the one stage reimplantation in which the prosthesis is removed, the site is debrided and washed and a new permanent implant is cemented in place using antibiotic loaded bone cement.
The currently available techniques for delivering the antibiotic to the infected joint area include mixing appropriate bone cement, such as (PMMA) poly-methyl-methacrylate, with an antibiotic, such as gentamicin, and applying the mixture to the infected joint area. Another technique involves the use of pre-loaded antibiotic cement beads which are retained on a string or wire. The antibiotic loaded bone cement is packed into the voids created by the explanted joint prosthesis while the joint is distracted or the string of antibiotic loaded beads are dropped into the respective voids. During this period, the antibiotic leaches out from the bone cement and into the infected area, while the patient may be left substantially non-ambulatory or bed-ridden with very limited mobility. In addition, soft tissue contraction in the area about the joint may cause a more difficult revision surgery since the remaining bone portion is smaller than the explanted joint prosthesis. Moreover, the above techniques may also suffer from the disadvantage of sometimes being difficult or messy to use during the orthopedic surgical procedure. This disadvantage is primarily exhibited during the use of the antibiotic loaded bone cement in a doughy state and attempting to fill the appropriate region in the distracted joint area.